Examen Para El Decimo
by Shinigami-Roronoa
Summary: Al termino de su batalla en el futuro, tsuna y el resto de sus guardianes vuelven para enfrentarse con algo totalmente nuevo creado por el arcobanero del sol; ¿Qué les espera en el examen? YAOI /1827 / 8059 /  y otras más!
1. Chapter 1

**EXAMEN PARA EL DECIMO.**

**Examen?**

Para Sawada Tsunayoshi, un chico de 14 años, de baja estatura, ojos color miel y de cabellera castaña; conocido como dame-tsuna, por no ser muy bueno para hacer… lo que sea! Pero aun así el día había pasado de lo más normal, igual ha los días de esa semana; al despertar noto que se le había hecho tarde para la escuela, ese descuido le provoco el no poder desayunar y por la prisas olvidar su tarea (una parte de él no lo importo tanto, sabía de antemano que la tarea estaba mal realizada.); para aumentar su mala suerte durante las clases, el maestro de filosofía lo había hecho pasar al pizarrón, en donde no supo contestar correctamente ninguna de las preguntas del docente, siendo la burla de la mayoría de los compañeros del salón; después de ese día de clases, cuando se disponía a volver a su hogar algo mas se perfilaba para hacerlo sufrir: esa tarde llovía a cantaros, las gotas de lluvia sobre su rostro le recordaron que en casa no solo olvido su tarea sino que también olvido su paraguas; su auto-nombrada mano derecha le alegaba que se fuera con el suyo ya vería como arreglárselas para él regresar a su casa, pero aunque a Tsunayoshi no le parecía correcto termino por aceptar; así volvió a su hogar, en donde después de una ducha caliente y ponerse unas ropas abrigadoras descansaba boca-arriba sobre su cama hasta que…

Dame-tsuna, que diablos haces ahí perdiendo el tiempo, mamá me ha dicho todo lo que pasaste por el simple hecho de no despertarte temprano, después de todo, sin mi eres un inútil.

En la habitación del castaño entro un bebe, que no pasaba de los 5 años, vestido con un traje de color negro y un chupete al cuello, con un sombrero a juego adornado con un listón de color anaranjado y sobre el mismo, un simpático camaleón de color verde, de ojos y cabello color negro, y unas risadas patillas. El tutor asesino Reborn!

Reborn!, donde has estado, no te vi en todo el día ~_cosa que me alegra~, _en donde has estado?

La respuesta es simple, el día de hoy fui a pedir ayuda de unas personas, mañana será un día muy importante, sabes por qué?

Tsuna no tenía idea del motivo que hiciera especial el día de mañana, pero la sonrisa del bebe le causaba un mal presentimiento. Así que para eliminar el suspenso y las nauseas que comenzaba a sentir, solo negó con la cabeza, dando a entender a su tutor que continuara con su anuncio.

Pues no es nada, solo se trata que el día de mañana tendrás un examen, algo para medir tus conocimientos adquiridos por mis tutorías, y demostrar que vas por un buen camino, dando a entender que serás un buen sucesor para la familia.

Así es, la intuición del castaño no se equivocaba, las cosas no pintaban para bien, ya podía verse frente un pupitre, con un lápiz en la mano y una examen escrito de al menos 100 reactivos, de esos en lo que solo Gokudera sale perfecto. Y como es normal en el solo sacaría algo cercano al 27%, reprobando y sintiendo sobre el toda la ira del pequeño hitman; ya hasta se encontraba sudando frio. Pero algo lo volvió a la realidad: un fuerte golpe sobre su cabeza, tan potente que lo derrumbo de su cama.

No sé lo que te estés imaginándote, pero por lo visto la noticia te ha dejado en shock, así que solo te diré una cosa: tienes que aprobar este examen, o te juro que me encargare de destruir tu patética vida. Entiendes?

Sawada solo afirmo con la cabeza, su mente se lleno de dudas y miedos, así que algo torpe pero logro articular unas palabras:

P-pero, Reborn… y-yo no sé nada, bueno si aprendí algo en el futuro, pero…- el castaño no pudo terminar, porque, para entonces le pequeño ya vestía como un general del ejército, y de fondo el escudo de la familia Vongola:

No me importan tus escusas, solo te aviso que tu prueba será el día de mañana, por la noche y de lo que consistirá se mantendrá en incógnita hasta entonces; para llevarse a cabo es necesaria la presencia de absolutamente todos los guardianes, sin excepción. La cita es para el día de mañana a las 9 de la noche, vestidos con ropas informales, pero hay que recalcar que no pierdan ni el estilo ni el porte; que recuerden que son guardianes de la gran familia Vongola.

A… a todos? Incluyendo a Hibari-san, a Chrome, Lambo… todos?

El chico de alborotada cabellera marrón seguía en el suelo, pero en su rostro se observaba un semblante de frustración, intriga y un poco de miedo.


	2. vamos por los guardianes!

*****hola! una disculpa por no presentame en el capitulo anterior, pero aun no logro comprender correctamente el funcionamiento del sitio... pero en fin... es todo un gusto y un placer el presentar aqui mi primer fic. espero y les agrade!*****

**¡Vamos por… los guardianes!**

Después de la noticia que le había dado su tutor, la noche de ayer, Tsunayoshi no podía dormir, y cuando lo logro ya pasaba de las 4 a.m. y aun en sus sueños, tal prueba se le pintaba de una y mil maneras, una más cruel que la anterior.

Los rayos del sol matutino fueron los encargados de despertar al chico, quien no se sentía con los suficientes ánimos para poner un pie fuera de la cama, pero, después de unos momentos de meditarlo, decidió salir de su cómodo lecho y ponerse a la tarea de comunicar a sus guardianes su prueba, y más que nada, buscar un poco de apoyo moral en sus amigos. Mientras se duchaba pensó una ruta, tenía que avisar a 7 guardianes, de los cuales los primeros serian Yamamoto y Gokudera, hablar con ello era fácil, además de que sería muy fácil contar con el apoyo de su auto-nombrada mano derecha y de su mejor amigo. Después se encargaría de avisar a Ryohei, pues era sabido que los sábados se la pasaba entrenando en un gimnasio cerca del parque; de ahí pasaría a los terrenos del grupo Kokuyo para avisar a Chrome (la verdad es que esperaba salir ileso de ahí) y al final se encargaría de hablar con Hibari; porque después de todo, el llevar a lambo dependía de él. El pensar las cosas era muy fácil, pero el lograrlo sería algo completamente diferente, o más complicado de todo seria…! Acercarse a su guardián de la nube! Salir con algunos inconvenientes en Kokuyo era algo para lo que estaba preparado, enfrentarse con Ken y Chikusa, por acercarse al cuerpo que toma Mokuro para comunicarse con ello parecía molestarles, incluso sentía del propio Mokuro cierta negatividad al acercarse a la pequeña. Pero, a comparación de eso, hablar con el presidente del comité disciplinario era algo casi imposible para el castaño, sentía temblar sus piernas, tartamudeaba y ni mencionar que toda la sangre se le acumulaba en las mejillas tiñéndolas de carmín. No podía admitir que el amor por el chico de ojos acero fuera para tsuna algo anormal, puesto que el amor entre los chicos no era ni normal ni bien visto, por eso no se lo había dicho a nadie, pero creía que la verdad de guardar ese amor en secreto se trataba del temor de que el chico de cabello negro se molestara con la noticia. Pero eso era totalmente fuera del tema, en esta ocasión se acercaba para pedirle su presencia en el examen; le pedía al cielo que todos sus guardianes se presentaran, no quería que su vida acabara a manos del arcobanero.

Después de la larga ducha que termino por tomar, se vistió con unos pantalones de mezclilla claros, una playera de color naranja y unos zapatos de color negro y algunos detalles en negro y bajo al comedor, en donde siempre había actividad, cerca de la estufa se encontraba su madre cocinando, sentada en la mesa se encontraba Bianchi alimentando a Reborn y en de la sala provenía el sonido de risas, por lo cual el castaño dedujo que se encontrarían jugando Lambo, I-pin y Futa.

Mama, Reborn me ha dicho que vamos a salir hoy por la noche, ¿te importa si salgo?

Oh, tsu-kun!, claro que puedes salir, ¿regresaras muy tarde? Y quien saldrá contigo y Reborn-san?

No sé muy bien a qué horas terminemos por regresar a la casa, pero lo seguro es que tanto como Yamamoto Gokudera y hasta Ryohei nos van a acompañar!

En ese caso no hay ningún problema, solo tengan cuidado; ¿y no los acompañara aquel chico de cabellos negros? él que te parece vigilar en la escuela!

Al escuchar del chico, tsuna supo al instante de que se trataba del presidente del comité disciplinario, por lo cual la imagen del pelinegro se hizo presente en la mente del castaño, provocando ese habitual rojo en sus mejillas.

E-el…te refieres a Hibari-san ¡es probable que termine por presentarse allá!

Me alegro, al parecer, hasta tu mirada cambio cuando comenzamos a hablar sobre él; mira quién diría que mi pequeño tsu-kun terminaría por encontrar a su persona especial, me recuerdas cuando yo conocí a tu padre…

La dulce Nana Sawada no sabía el mar de pensamientos, dudas y miedos que hacia nacer en la mente de su primogénito al mencionarle a tal compañero.

Hii! N-n-no es lo que tú piensas mama, el solo… - mientras más hablaba el chico, menos creíbles eran sus palabras.

El almuerzo termino pronto, pues con todas las mariposas que sentía en el estomago el decimo Vongola, era entre nervios y un poco de miedo, las pruebas de Reborn siempre parecían como una odisea para él, no sabría si para el final del día el seguiría vivo, pero se esforzaría, además de tener a su lado a sus amigos, con ellos… ¿Qué podría salir mal?

A las 2 de la tarde, Sawada Tsunayoshi se puso en marcha, tenía que hablar con sus guardianes, pedirles ayuda y rogar al cielo quedar vivo para el día de pasado-mañana….

Quería vivir más, para poder, algún día: declarar sus sentimientos al presidente del comité disciplinario.

*****los primeros capitulos son costos, pero ya veran que con el tiempo se alargan y se van poniendo mas interesantes! les agradeceria si me dejaran un comentario, pera saber si les ha agradado la historia!*****


	3. vamor por Gokudera y Yamamoto

hola de nuevo! aqui les traigo el siguiente capitulo, aghora nuestros personajes seran gokudera y yamamoto. y aqui comienza un poco de yaoi... espero y les guste!

**Vamos por… Yamamoto y Gokudera.**

A tsuna se le hacía demasiado fácil hablar con el par, Yamamoto era muy sencillo y alegre, mientras que Gokudera parece poner toda su atención a las palabras de su decimo.

Sawada saco su teléfono celular y se dispuso a enviarle un mensaje a Gokudera, para saber en donde se encontraba:

_Hola Gokudera-kun!_

_Necesito hablar contigo y con Yamamoto,_

_¿En dónde te encuentras? Acaso estas muy lejos de donde se _

_Encuentra la práctica de beisbol? _

_De: Tsunayoshi!_

Espero y no demore mucho en llegar, necesito darme prisa en esto… hay que prepararme para el examen, además de encontrar la manera para que lambo no llore durante el examen…

Lo que el castaño no sabía era que en el parque, en el cual se llevaba a cabo el entrenamiento del club de beisbol se encontraba reunido casi todo el equipo, y el "casi" porque faltaba el jugador estrella: un joven alto de cabellos cortos y de color negro y unos hermosos ojos color café y para adornar su atractivo rostro, este chico siempre porta un sonrisa despreocupada, conocido como Yamamoto Takeshi.

El chico se encontraba ocupado en los almacenes del parque, entretenido, con sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de otro chico de estatura más baja que él, de cabellera platinada, ojos de un verde esmeralda, de piel blanca, pero en esos momentos ya se encontraba con sus mejillas coloreadas de rojo: Hayato Gokudera; y su sonrojo no era de menos, se encontraba en medio beso pasional con su moreno captor, del cual sus manos no se encontraban quietas sobre el cuerpo del menor, Gokudera sentía como recorría lentamente toda su espalda, como bajaba hasta sus muslos y los apretaba a placer, provocando suspiros en el peli-plata, pero eso no era suficiente para el mayor, quien con una habilidad sorprendente comenzó de desbotonar la camisa de Gokudera, recorriendo su pálido pecho, de color como la leche, deteniéndose en sus pezones de color rosa, presionándolos, pellizcándolos haciéndolos quedar duros, pero para el chico nada parece ser lo suficiente y hacerle sentir más placer a su pareja era algo que le encantaba a sobremanera, dentro del pasional beso, abandono la boca del menor dirigiéndose a la mandíbula y bajando mas al cuello dejando su camino de besos, siguió bajando hasta que llego a las tetillas rosadas, atrapando una con sus dientes, provocando un gemido de la boca de Gokudera, hay siguió estimulándola con su boca, mientras que la otra tetilla era atendida por una de las manos del beisbolista y su segunda mano se encontraba sujetando a la pareja de la cintura; no debía desaprovechar el tiempo de estar juntos de esa manera, le rogo que fuera su pareja por algo así de un año, hasta que el de ojos esmeraldas acepto, nunca le comentaron nada a tsuna o a otro guardián, no querían arriesgar las cosas con la familia, por lo cual enfrente de los demás solo eran… algo parecido a ser amigos; por eso mismo, desde entonces en cada oportunidad de estar solos era la indicada para decirse cuanto se amaban y para demostrárselas. Pero todo ese ambiente, el cual se encontraba con aumento de temperatura se vio rota, cuando el celular del peli-plata sonó, se separo levemente del mayor y leyó el mensaje, cuando supo el que remitente se trataba de su decimo, se alejo completamente de Yamamoto, y tecleo a toda velocidad su celular, dando respuesta al llamado:

_¡Decimo!_

_Emm, no sé cómo decirle esto, pero_

_En estos momentos me encuentro con _

_El idiota del beisbol, si lo desea envíeme un_

_Mensaje cuando llegue al parque y yo con _

_Mucho gusto ¡lo guiare a la práctica!_

_De: Gokudera._

Rápidamente Tsunayoshi se dirigió al parque que se encontraba a unas 3 cuadras de su casa, al principio le pareció un tanto extraño que Gokudera se encontrara junto a su guardián de la lluvia, pero decidió ignorarlo y tomarlo a su favor así sería más fácil y rápido hablar con los dos. Entre sus pensamientos rápidamente llego al parque, que para aumentar su sorpresa ya se encontraban los dos chicos en la entrada.

¡Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto!

¡Decimo! Me alegra que llegara, ¿qué es lo que pasa?

¡tsuna!, Gokudera me dijo que tenias que hablar con ambos, ¿qué ha pasado?

Emm, como se los puedo decir, que les parece si nos sentamos para poder explicar la situación

¡Claro! / ¡como ordene!

Así los dos chicos siguieron al castaño, sentándose en una banca debajo de un árbol. Hay les conto sobre el examen programado para la noche de hoy, así como las malas vibras que sentía de esto, añadiendo que no tenía esperanzas que tal prueba terminara bien.

Como respuesta el pelinegro le pasó uno de sus brazos por los hombros y lo semi-abrazo:

No tienes por qué preocuparte, hay estaremos contigo, pases o no, cuenta con nosotros, además, no creo que el bebe te haga algo muy malo, ¿o tu qué crees Gokudera?

Así es decimo, el idiota del beisbol no esta tan equivocado, no tiene por qué temer, ahí estaré y haré lo posible para que pueda pasar este examen.

Tsuna estaba un poco mejor, sabía que sus dos mejores amigos lo apoyarían y más que nada, se mantendrían a su lado.

¡Gracias chicos! Pero ya tengo que irme, voy a tratar de reunir al resto, recuerden que es hoy a las 9 de la noche en mi casa, ¡los espero!

Déjeme acompañarlo decimo

No, gracias Gokudera-kun, así esta bien, será mejor que valla yo solo, tú debes de hacer algo importante si ya te encontrabas en el parque, así que sigue con lo tuyo…

Por tales comentarios inocentes de Sawada las mejillas del peli plateado se colorearon de carmín, y desvió su vista a Takeshi, sonrojándose mas, optando por bajar la mirada, dejando a la vista algo por lo que castaño no pudo evitar preguntar:

Gokudera-kun, que es esa marca roja sobre tu cuello?

Maldito idi… ¡perdón decimo! ¡No es nada! Tenemos que irnos, cuídese mucho, ¡por favor!

Así el guardián de la tormenta se retiro, arrastrando al guardián de la lluvia, ya encontraría la manera de castigarlo, ¡¿Qué le pasa en esa cabeza suya? Como se le ocurre dejar una marca a la vista de su decimo…

Tsuna se quedo un tanto sorprendido, pero se repuso pronto, ahora se dirigía al gimnasio cercas de donde se encontraba, igual que a Gokudera y Yamamoto, convencer a Ryohei no sería nada problemático.

¿les gusto? espero que si!

¿me dejan algun review?


End file.
